Pairing oneshots
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: This will be a content of different oneshots of different and random pairings. There is no story to follow, just fun and random pairings! Rated T for language and sexual content
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! I'm back with another story! This is a couple of oneshots (Depending on how well they do). They will be random pairings from the mortal instruments and the infernal devices!

Please let me know if I should keep going and let me know what pairing you would like!

I will be doing the obvious pairings like:

**Clary and Jace**

**Magnus and Alec**

**Simon and Isabelle**

**Will and Tessa**

**Cecily and Gabriel**

And others, but it is not following a story! They can be weird pairings as well!

**Clary and Will**

**Magnus and Isabelle**

**Clary and Jorden**

**Jace and Maryse**

**Alec and Will**

And many, many more! So please leave a review or PM me for the pairing you want, and if you have an idea of what situation you want them in, tell me! :D


	2. Jace and Clary

**Clary and Jace (Set during City of lost souls)**

Clary was lying on Jace's bed as he was in the shower. He didn't know she was there.

She had just stormed out on Sebastian who had made yet another innuendo towards her. She didn't know how long she would last here with Sebastian without trying to kill him, then unfortunately Jace.

She broke from her thoughts as she heard the water from the shower stop. She sat up on the bed in time to see Jace step out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. His torso and hair was still wet, letting Clary admire his glistening form.

Jace stopped at the doorway as he saw her. She was wearing very short shorts, and a tank top that revealed what littler cleavage she had. She had worn a hoodie before she entered Jace's room, so Sebastian didn't see her top.

Jaces lips formed into a smirk as he watched her staring at him. "Like what you see?"

"Very much so." She replied, her voice slightly shaking. Jace didn't notice.

That was one of the things that made her miss her Jace. He would have noticed and been concerned. This Jace just expanded his smirk and walked over to a dresser.

Clary looked away as a blush blossomed on her cheeks when Jace being his ungentlemanly self, dropped his towel, standing stark naked.

She was now staring the plain white wall of the room when she felt the bed dip, a pair of arms wrap around her waist and felt lips kissing her neck.

She turned her head and saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her. Before she could speak, Jace had pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Whatever resolve she had to stay innocent with Jace until she broke his bond with Sebastian quickly dissolved.

She snaked her fingers through his hair, letting his wet curls wind themselves around her fingers. She heard him moan as she tugged lightly on his hair.

He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She enthusiastically complied.

She felt her body sink into the bed, with Jace on top of her, without breaking the kiss. He broke from the kiss, breathing heavily. Clary was not finished.

She began kissing along his strong jaw, to his neck and listened to him moan. She liked it when she made him feel like that. She felt powerful that she could cause that reaction from him.

Jace finally caught his breath and began returning the favour. He was kissing her neck, she gasped as she felt his teeth nibble at a tender area. She was trying to not moan. She didn't want him to know about that area. Unfortunately, it was like he already knew that she liked it and he didn't stop until she moaned loudly.

He raised his head to smirk down at her. "I love it when I make you moan." He whispered to her. His voice was deep and husky.

Instead of replying sarcastically, she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her roughly, but Clary liked it. She was now running her hands up and down his bare abs. he was shirtless. All she could tell was that he was only wearing sweatpants.

Jace placed some of his weight on her, so he could run his fingers down her side till it met the hem of her top. Then with one hand, he tried tugging the top up. Clary wanted to giggle as his attempt to rid her of her clothes was not going to happen without some help.

She broke from the kiss, caught the bottom of her top and pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the side.

Jace marvelled at her for a few seconds before his lips came crashing down on hers. She kissed him back with passion till she became aware of a hardness rubbing off her hip.

What was she doing? This wasn't her Jace! This was a puppet who took Jace's body!

He didn't seem to notice that she had stopped kissing him. Instead he began kissing down her throat to her chest then-

"Jace." She tried to speak without her voice sounding husky and full of desire. "stop! We can't do this." Jace froze from where he was.

He raised his head and looked at her with lust and disbelief. "You're saying that _now_?!"

"I'm sor-"

"I don't really want to hear it. I'm going to take a shower." He said standing up. Clary avoided looking at his lower half and was about to remind him that he had just got out of a shower when… "A cold shower." He slammed the bathroom door closed.

Clary groaned as she covered her eyes with her hands.

She wasn't going to last long here. She was eventually going to sleep with Jace. She just had to do her best to stop these situations from happening again.


	3. Jordan and Jace

**Thank you everyone for the support! I have plenty of suggestions made, but please tell me of any pairing you want to read about!**

* * *

**Jordan and Jace**

Jace was glaring up at the ceiling of the infirmary. The heavenly scenery should have been reassuring and pleasant; instead it reminded him that because of the heavenly fire coursing through him, he was a prisoner in the infirmary until a cure was found.

The brotherhood was devoted to finding the cure, mainly because of one brother. Brother Zachariah.

Jace was shocked at how determined he was to find the cure. There was many questions surrounding the silent brother, unfortunately he had no idea how to get the answers.

Jace was thrown from his thoughts at the sound of arguing coming from the outside of the infirmary door.

"-on Jordan! You promised!" Said the familiar voice of Maia.

"No I didn't! You told me to meet you here than you dragged me up here!" Jace recognised the voice of Jordan.

"It was a silent promise…"

"My protests of you dragging me here weren't silent."

"Whatever, just get in there!"

"Why me? Why not Clary or Alec or Si-" his voice trailed off. Jace wondered why.

"Because you're avoiding people and moping and he's one person locked up. Also, Simon told us how well you and Jace were getting along!"

"Stating the obvious doesn't explain why I have to do this! And all we did was play video games!"

"Jordan" Maia said in a dangerous tone

Jace grinned when he heard the doorknob started turning. He was going to have some fun.

Jordan stepped in. Jace noticed the werewolf was slightly pale looking and had bag under his eyes.

As soon as his body was in the room, he closed the door and didn't move. They awkwardly stared at each other for a moment before Jace broke the silence.

"I know my incredible good looks are fascinating, but that doesn't mean you can stare." He enjoyed watching the blush creeping on the werewolf's face.

With Brother Zachariah, it was uncomfortable to joke around, and even if he did, he never laughed or had any reaction to what was said. But Jace noticed something in his expression changed every time he made a sarcastic or some remark. One of the mysteries surrounding the Silent Brother.

"Don't flatter yourself. I could smell something strange and was trying to figure out what it was."

"Ah yes, that would most likely be the fire coursing through my body because my girlfriend thought there was a way for me to be hotter."

"Is your self-esteem so low that you have to constantly try to convince people that you have good looks?"

"Who needs to be convinced?"

Jordan groaned and walked over to a spare bed and jumped on it. He laid his arm across his eyes.

"So why were you forced to come in here?" Jace asked, bored out of his mind.

"Because the stupid vampire mentioned that we got along when you were at my apartment to Maia and Clary and they come up with the idea that I could keep you company."

"Did you and rat face have a lovers spat?"

"Can you go ten minutes without having to hear your own voice?"

"I can, but I wouldn't want to deprive you of my amazing voice."

Well I would really appreciate it if you could learn to shut up."

"Not going to happen. I've had a humorless Silent Brother being my only visitor. You're the first person – well werewolf – that I've seen in days."

"What are the chances of you shutting up if I tell you that I saw Clary and what did you call him? Rat face? Well they were at Luke's having pancakes." Jordan smirked.

Jace narrowed his eyes and could feel his whole body shake and heat up. He saw smoke begin to rise where his skin touched the fabric of the bed.

"What was that?" Jace hissed. He was trying calm down his emotions.

"Whoa dude! Chill out! I was joking! Clary is training with Isabelle downstairs!" Jordan sounded panicked.

Jace began to relax, his skin cooling down, but he pulled of the sheets of the bed that were no longer white, but scorched black from where he touched him. He would also have to change his clothes as he could feel the material turning into flakes.

"Sorry…" Jordan's jaw dropped in shock that Jace actually apologised. "I just really can't stand Simon and Clary being together alone."

Jordan nodded his head in understanding.

Of course he would understand. Simon had dated Maia at the same time he dated Isabelle. His situation was kind of worse than Jace's except Clary and Simon were friends for years before Jace came along.

"Don't apologise, even if it is fantastic that you know the word. I'm not Simon's biggest fan right now either."

"You were a fan of Simon? Now that's low."

"Ugh! I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Yes, you should have. Meh, it doesn't matter. I hate him more than you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh please. What do you have to hate about him? That because he was dating your girlfriend, which led to you both reuniting? The bastard deserves to die!"

"He was two timing my girlfriend with your sister!"

"Which you destroyed by having them both go to the same place as him."

"Are you trying to defend him?"

"No, I'm just saying you got revenge with him, you're even and I fail to see why you hate him now." Jace shrugged, he started inspecting his nails.

He could literally hear the werewolf's teeth grinding together. "Well believe it or not, I'm over that."

"Well your animosity speaks to differ. Something else happened."

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Well we could talk about how whipped you are-"

"Ugh! What the hell does Clary see in you?"

"A gift crafted in heaven, what's your excuse?"

"What? Never mind. If you must know why I hate Simon at the moment, it's because of him one of my closest friends is dead."

Jace was silent for a minute in shock before he spoke. "What happened?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Your concern is astonishing." Jace rolled his eyes. "Well thanks to him, my friend was sent on an assignment and when he found her, she ripped out his throat."

"What did the vampire do that it's his fault?"

"Remember that gig you went to before everything happened? After you went to make out with Clary, Simon ran off stage and one of his friend's sister or cousin was behind stage and was trying to get a picture with him. He lost control and attacked her."

"He killed her?"

"No, I pulled him off her before he could kill her. I put her in a cab to bring her home, but she ended up having her throat cut because someone thought she was his girlfriend. Next thing we know, she's a vampire."

"Another girlfriend? I must be dead because it was unlikely that he had two girlfriends, but _three_?"

"No you asshole, the little bitch was going around telling people they were going out or something so she was believed to be his girlfriend."

"Well someone's being a little snarky aren't they?" Jace grinned as Jordan glared at him. "But if it helps, you win."

"What?"

"You have more reason to hate rat face than I do, but it's more of a pity win."

"First of all, it wasn't a competition and secondly, what do you mean 'if it helps'?"

"Well I thought I'd throw you a bone since every argument with Maia will end with you being so whipped that you will be cowering in the corner trying to keep yourself sane and trying to convince yourself that she is right even when you know she's not." Jace then slyly grinned. "And yes, me throwing you a bone was a dog reference."

"I am not whipped!" Jordan shouted, throwing his arms in the air in annoyance. "And I'm a werewolf! Not some mongrel!"

"You keep telling yourself that sunshine."

"You know you're lucky."

Jace was shocked. He expected an argument. He raised an eyebrow. "How so? I burn nearly everything I touch and I'm a prisoner in this room."

"You're lucky because you somehow convinced Clary that you're some sort of decent human being that is capable of being in a relationship instead of an asshole who can't keep a serious conversation without resorting to sarcasm." Jordan smirked at Jace who was now glaring this time. "She must be the only girl who is willing to date you; otherwise I'd hate any guy that got hit on by you." Jordan blushed after realising he gave Jace something to mock him with.

Jace was smirking again. "Why would you hate a guy I would hit on?"

"I-I wouldn't! I couldn't care less. You can hit on any guy you want you pervert…" Jordan was staring up at the ceiling, as Jace hopped off his own bed and strode over to Jordan's lying form.

"I have a girlfriend! I wouldn't be hitting on a guy-" Jace was saying defensively, but was cut off.

"Is someone a homophobe?"

Jace gaped at the werewolf. How dare he! He was not a homophobe! He was best friends with Alec and was acquaintanced with his ex sparkly boyfriend! He never showed any aversion towards Alec or Magnus! Well besides on their fashion sense, but that had nothing to do with them being gay!

"Is the Jace Lightwood speechless?" Jordan said sitting up, a grin plastered on his face. He was looking at Jace with an expression of disbelief and joy. "Well, well, well! And here I-"

Jace didn't let him finish. He ducked his head so that it was level with Jordan's and crushed his lips to the werewolf's.

Jace had expected to just freak out the werewolf. He didn't expect to actually enjoy the kiss.

Jordan seemed to enjoy it was well as he began moving his lips against Jace's. Jace began to start to push Jordan further back on the bed, unfortunately there was a key factor forgotten.

Just as the kiss was becoming more passionate, the heavenly fire flowing through his veins began to flare.

Jordan pushed Jace away, causing the shadowhunter to crash into a wall, leaving a black trail on said wall as Jace fell to the floor.

When he looked back at the werewolf, he had his hands covering his mouth and Jace could swear he heard many, many swear words being said.

"Are you-"

"DON'T ASK ME IF I'M FINE!" Jordan yelled.

The door suddenly flew open as Maia and Alec came crashing through.

"What happened?" Alec asked, surveying the room as he rushed over to Jace.

"And what happened to your mouth?" Maia asked directly to Jordan, who was now frozen, staring into nothing.

"I punched him and I lost control of the fire." Jace said quickly. he couldn't let Maia find out about the kiss. She was evil when she was angry.

"Why did you do that?!" Maia exclaimed.

"I was bored." Jace shrugged.

"You were-" Maia repeated but was cut off by Alec.

"I think there's aloe vera or some sort of burn ointment in the closet across the hall." Alec said scratching the back of his neck.

"You get that and I'll get some ice. Can we trust you both not to kill each other for five minutes?" Maia shot Jace a warning glare.

"So I can't kill him?"

"Jace…" Maia said in a warning tone.

"We'll be fine." Jordan said, it came out as a mumble as his hand was still pressed over his mouth.

Maia shot Jace one more dirty look before exiting with a confused Alec.

Jace sat on the ground for another minute in silence before Jordan broke the silence.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you call me a homophobe?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Are not!"

"Are you literally a five-year old?"

"If I was, that would make you a paedophile." Jordan turned scarlet. "I kissed you to prove a point."

"That you're gay?"

"No! That I'm not homophobic and I'm not afraid to kiss any guy that isn't diseased. But I swear by the angel I will shoot a silver bullet through you if you so much as breathe a word of this to Clary!"

"Well I hope you don't mind fleas." He chuckled at Jace's mortified expression. "But I won't be telling a soul. But I do have one more question."

"Which is?"

"Why did it feel so right?"


	4. Magnus and Clary

**Magnus and Clary (Would that make them Mary?)**

* * *

Here we go again.

Magnus finished spiking his hair into its normal fashion before facing his clients.

He was never happy about his job for this certain client.

Every two years for the last twelve years, a red-headed women by the name of Jocelyn Fray brought her daughter to him to block her mind from her sight of the world around her. To be as blind as any other mundane.

Magnus found himself smiling at the thought of the fiery red-head girl. Clarissa Fray. Well she always said she preferred Clary but he loved her infuriated look every time he used her full had found himself awestruck by the girl on their first meeting.

She was only three but her mind was creative. There was something about her that drew him to her.

He always looked forward to and resented their meeting every two years. He looked forward to it because he would see her again, and he resented it because he knew she would forget about him.

If he had it his way, he would take Clarissa away and show her the world, the world her mother would not allow her to see.

He had tried many times to convince Jocelyn to tell her daughter about her true heritage and to stop making her blind. Of course he was ignored.

Finishing his hair, he went to the room he usually dealt with clients because of its serenity and because most of the people he dealt with would use weapons against him so it was a good idea to have a near enough bare room. All it contained was two comfy chairs and a table. He charmed the room to secure the furniture to its spot and it only allowed him the use of his powers.

As he was about to enter the room, he heard sniffling coming from inside along with soft murmurs.

He opened the door and he saw Jocelyn kneeling in front of the girl who occupied his mind constantly.

It was like having a fix every time he saw her. He felt like a junkie and Clary was his drug. He often amused himself thinking about what Jocelyn would do if she knew about his fascination with her daughter. He found many of the outcomes humorous and others left him miserable as he was sure Jocelyn would make sure he never saw Clarissa again.

He gazed at Clarissa who should be fifteen at this stage. He wanted nothing better than to embrace her until her red puffy eyes and flushed face ceased. But he didn't live eight hundred years without learning to keep his emotions in check.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, wanting to let them know he was there.

Jocelyn had the same expression she always wore at these sessions. Uncertainty, guilt and a strong sense of sadness.

Clarissa looked up at him and through her tears, she had a shocked expression. Magnus presumed it was because of his eyes. He never bothered to hide them. Sure they were unusual, but more people focused on his outfits more than his eyes.

"I'm just explaining a few things to Clary before…" Jocelyn said, breaking Magnus's gaze from her daughter.

He narrowed his eyes and couldn't stop the venomous tone "Why bother when you're going to have me make her forget."

Jocelyn looked at him shocked and tears welled up in her eyes but she said nothing.

Instead Clarissa spoke. "Who are you?" She asked so quietly.

"This is-" Jocelyn began but Magnus cut her off.

"I'm Magnus Bane. High warlock of Brooklyn." He announced proudly. Jocelyn gave him an incredulous look and Clarissa looked confused.

She opened her mouth to speak but Jocelyn spoke over her. "I think we should get this over with, don't you?"

"Of course. It's not like your daughter is miserable or anything." Magnus was really becoming annoyed at the women.

Jocelyn glared at him."I'm trying-"

"Just leave while I blind her from the world you refuse to let her be apart of." Magnus waved her off.

He enjoyed the outraged expression on her face, but he needed to concentrate and he couldn't do that with Jocelyn constantly breathing down his neck.

Jocelyn forced a smile to her face as she faced her daughter, kissed her forehead, and whispered something than left the room.

Magnus sent a locking spell towards the door and was glad he had a sound proof charm on the room. It came in handy at times.

He turned to Clarissa who had paled and was visibly shaking. She was never this scared of him, but maybe it was because she was older and she may have seen something that really shook her.

"Hello Clarissa-"

"I prefer to be called Clary." Magnus was surprised at how strong her tone was.

"Of course, but I prefer Clarissa." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes. They always had this conversation.

"I'm only called Clarissa when I'm in trouble. So call me Clary." Her tone was demanding, but Magnus sensed uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that _Clarissa."_ He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face as she narrowed her eyes.

"Could you please just call me Clary?"

"Sorry, no can do. How about I call you darling instead?" He was shocked when she had a thoughtful expression before nodding her head. "Well now that we have that sorted out, why don't we get onto things." Magnus really wasn't looking forward to what he had to do next.

His heart broke as his words seemed to register with Clarissa. She paled more so and she began to tremble once more.

"What are you going to do?" She said so quietly that Magnus just about heard her.

His heart broke, but he knew he didn't have much choice in the matter. "I'm presuming you have seen strange things lately. Am I correct?" To hell was he not going to explain what was going on, even if she wouldn't remember the conversation.

She nodded her head slowly, as if she was scared of his reaction. "I-I saw a women walking down a street...She had bright pink skin and blue eyes. Fully blue! There was no whites or-" She began shaking her head like she was trying to rid herself the image of the fairy Magnus presumed she had seen.

"It's okay. Listen to me." He remained silent till she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "That women you saw was a fairy," He continued speaking before Clarissa could interrupt him. "She is one of many creatures in this world. There just so happens to be werewolves, vampires, demons and much more warlocks though not as magnificent as myself." He felt his heart fill with hope as a smile played at the corners of her lips.

"So I am insane? There is no such things as supernatural beings." Magnus decided to let her believe the lie if it had her smiling. Even if it nagged at him that he was letting Jocelyn have her own way...again.

"You're not insane, but I would still be cautious of people that are more hairy than normal." He felt a smile on his face as she giggled.

He then sighed as he pushed his chair closer to her, sat down and was about to place his hands on her head when she asked "What are you doing?"

"I have a gift that...helps them with different things." He was one hundred percent certain she would flip out if she knew he modified her memory.

"What kind of gift? And what do I need help with?"

"I can help people feel better-"

"I'm not sick!"

"Of course you're not!" Magnus wasn't sure what to say now. She wouldn't believe anything he said- "I have magical powers." He said bluntly which surprised him. He never said anything about himself bluntly!

"Maybe I'm not the insane one..." Clarissa said giving Magnus a weird look.

"Neither of us is insane!" Magnus said defensively.

"You just said-" Magnus made a hand gesture that implied for her to be quiet. She had a look of outrage, but Magnus refused to fall prey to his emotions driving him to comfort her.

He should her his hand, the back and palm. "Keep watching my hand." Magnus told her. She stared intently at his hand, probably thinking how to get away from him.

He kept his gaze on her face as he felt sparks flow from his fingers. Her eyes widened in shock and amazement.

Being the romantic he was, he manifested a red tulip for her. The sparks turned into sparkles and being to take the form of the flower. It was red with a green stem, but it still sparkled.

He handed it to Clarissa who took it and began inspecting the flower in disbelief. Magnus felt some satisfaction as she turned her gaze to him, a light in her eyes that made her emerald-green colour seem to glow.

"How did you do that?!" She asked, he voice so child like as it was full of wonder.

"I told you I'm magnificent." She rolled her eyes but there didn't seem any way for her brilliant smile to falter.

"Can I keep it?" She asked, her eyes pleaded with him.

"Of course. I made it for you. A beautiful flower must always be in the presence of a beautiful girl." He froze at what he said. He didn't mean to let it slip!

But he quickly got over his slip up at the blush that creeped on Clarissa's face. She looked so adorable! He felt his heart sink as he remembered that he had work to do.

"Now will you let me get on with my work?" He forced a smile onto his face, but he was sure it faltered.

Clary looked at him wide-eyed, but nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll explain afterwards." He knew he would never be able to tell her.

She seemed to be okay with his answer. He hated that he lied to her, but he had no choice.

He once again placed both hands on the sides of her head and closed his eyes. He needed to concentrate for this task. He doubted any other warlock could do what he did.

He was about to enter her mind when he felt her head move from his hands and before he opened his eyes to see what happened, he felt something wrap around his stomach and something nuzzle into his chest. He was shocked at the course of electricity running through his body at the impact of whatever it was that wrapped itself around him.

He looked down to see Clary with her arms wrapped around him, her head on his chest and he could see tears streaming down her face.

He began to stroke her curly red hair trying to soothe her as she began excessively crying. Normally he shied away from emotional people like this, but this was Clarissa!

"It's going to be okay darling." He whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him, her green eyes now blotchy and watery. "W-will it hurt?" She asked.

His heart was going to stop beating if this girl stayed in this state. "No, it will be comfortable. I promise you, it won't hurt a bit." He reassured the girl.

She began sniffling, but after a moment she relaxed and sat back in her seat.

Magnus felt glum at the loss of the electric feeling of having Clarissa hugging him. He always felt a slight tingle when he placed his hands over her head, but he much preferred the electricity from the hug.

He once again placed his hands over her head and entered her mind. He began the process of blinding her mind. He rid her of the visions of the supernatural she had come into contact with, than she began blinding her sight from creatures Jocelyn kept from her.

As a finishing touch, he signed her mind as usual.

He used cursive style for his name, but added an extra part and hid it, sparkles formed the letters but you would need to know what it read to see them.

_Magnus Bane_

_Loves_

_Clarissa_

After finishing modifying her mind, he opened his eyes, pleased and disgusted with his work.

Clarissa had a dazed expression as usual; she would be back to normal in less than twenty minutes.

Magnus helped her stand and began leading her towards the door to hand her over to her mother. As he was about to open the door, he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Till next time, my sweet Clarissa."

* * *

**Keep sending in suggestions! I love finding challenges to make the pairings fit! :D I have loads at the moment, I think the next pairing will be a TID pairing! ;)**


End file.
